


Peter Parker x Avengers - Oneshot Request - Invisible Web

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Just a bit of Peter Parker and Avengers, Oneshot request, Other, Peter Parker x Avengers, just something a little fun, quick request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Request from the lovely @machimaquiaveliPeter filling the tower with super-thin-almost-invisible webs so Clint and Nat can practice their abilities as spy and atlethes while Tony always get stuck and Steve has a heart attack everytime he touchs one





	Peter Parker x Avengers - Oneshot Request - Invisible Web

“Did Peter say what he wanted to –“ Natasha Romanov cut herself off as she suddenly dived to the right, narrowly avoid an incredibly thing string, barely visible to the eye expect for the slight glint of light she had caught off it. She remained crouched on the floor, now scanning the air around her, noticing more. “Clint.” She warned.

“See it.” The other agent informed her, having reacted to her movements by crouching low and scrutinising the air. Natasha continued forward now, keeping low in her crouch to slide under one before smoothly straightening her legs, though keeping her body bent at the hips, to step over a particular low thread in front of her, whilst avoiding the one directly above. The next path Nat clocked would be more difficult, and she scrutinised her course of action for a moment before then leaping forward over a series of criss-crossing threads to land with her palms on the floor, only to then bend her elbows and push off straight away, keeping her knees bent so as not to brush those invisible strings above her. She landed neatly on her feet on the other side with a satisfied sigh, flicking her head to remove the few strands of hair that had fallen across her face.

She glanced over at Clint as he too landed beside her. “Show off.” Tweaking the strap that hung across his chest to shift his quiver full of training arrows back into place. His movements had undoubtably been a lot less graceful.

Clint glanced back at the obstacle they had just tackled, “What is that stuff?” He frowned.

“It looks a lot like –“

“New an’ improved web recipe!” A voice exclaimed overhead, “Do ya like it?” Peter Parker asked eagerly from behind his familiar ‘spiderman’ mask as he clung to the ceiling. “Told ya I would help you with your training!”

“Gotta say kid, I’m pretty impressed,” Clint nodded, “that’s near on invisible.” He praised, glancing back at the wall of spider web.

“Thanks, Hawkeye, that – that means a lot.” Peter stuttered, the eyes on his mask widening in his amazement.

“Clint, kid, Clint.”

“Right, Mr Barton, sir.” Peter said, nodding to the agent who just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“How did you make it so thin?” Natasha asked, intrigued, stepping up to one of the strings and tilting her head to inspect it, one minute able to see it as a ray of light from the nearby window caught it, the next, it seeming to completely vanish.

“It’s a new polymer Mr Stark gave me to try out,” Peter explained excitedly, now dropping from the ceiling to land lightly on his feet. “It’s _super_ strong,” He enthused, “so I wondered how thin I could make it without it snapping and –“

He was cut off by a sudden cry of surprise from somewhere in the compound, causing of three of them to turn their heads towards the sound, Peter yanking of his mask to reveal his curly hair dishevelled and worried face.

“Uh – kid,” Barton mutter, glancing across to Peter, “You didn’t happen to put these webs anywhere else, did you?”

“Uh –“ Peter winced as another shout of distress sounded down the corridor. “Maybe…” He confessed. They both looked at you like you were mad. “Well, I – I wanted to make it seem more – more realistic and I – I wasn’t really sure where you guys would be –“

They all flinched as they heard yet another shout. “You didn’t think about the other people that live in the compound?”

“It – it might have slipped my mind for a moment.” Peter admitted sheepishly, “I – I got excited – I – I didn’t –“

“Oh _spiderman_?!” Came a sickly sweet, annoyed growl from somewhere within the compound.

Peter’s eyes widened at the voice. “Oh shit…” He murmured.

 “Mr Parker.” A feminine Irish voice chimed above the them, “Mr Stark would like to see you.” She informed the three of them kindly.

 “You caught, _Tony_?!” Clint sniggered at the boy’s misfortune, “Oh, good luck, kid.” He grinned, now going to take a step away, Natasha went to follow after him.

“No, no, no – no,” Peter spun on the spot after them, “you guys – you guys,” The two agents paused, turning glancing back at him, “you – you gotta help me, you – you gotta come with me – help me explain!” He pleaded.

“Hey, this wasn’t our idea, kid,” Clint pointed out, “– we didn’t tell you to do it.”

“Yeah, but Mr Stark will _never_ believe me! _Please_ you guys!” Peter begged, interlacing his fingers and shaking his hands at them beseechingly.

Natasha glanced at Clint, “He was just trying to help.” Peter eyes lit up in hope and nodded, now turning to Clint.

The agent glanced between Nat and the kid. “I don’t care!” He stated firmly, “I don’t want a bollocking from Stark!”

“ _Barton_.” Clint growled, then mutter something largely unintelligible, be issuing a sullen ‘fine’ and Peter trying to stifle his grin of relief.

* * *

They found Stark on the floor below, a tablet-like device still clutched in his hand despite this whole arm having been restrained – at odd angles, thanks to his struggling - by the sticky invisible string Peter had put there.

“Been experimenting again have we, _spidey_?” Stark growled, raising an unimpressed eyebrow as Peter sheepishly wandered up the corridor towards where he hung, the two agents flanking him. Though invisible in the air, where the strings had made contact with Tony’s black shirt it was possible to make out the thing white lines of the webbing.

“Sorry, Mr Stark, I was just trying to help the agents –“

Tony held up a hand – as well as he could in his current situation at least - to silence the lad. Peter noticed and abruptly closed his mouth. “Finding it hard to care, kid.” Tony said dismissively. “It’s what I get for hiring a teen.” He muttered bitterly. “Now how long am I stuck here?”

“Couple…” Peter mumbled, dropping his head.

“What?” Tony asked innocently, tilting his head to show he hadn’t heard.

“Couple of – uh –“ Peter cleared his throat nervously. “Couple of hours…, Mr Stark.” He confessed reluctantly.

Tony’s raised his eyebrows at this “Your kidding me, kid, really?” He demanded, dropping his shoulders and tilting his head back in exasperation, “Uh, uh, no,” He said after a moment, shaking his, “No can do spiderboy, you’re letting me go _now_.”

“I – I can’t, Mr Stark. I –“

“You didn’t make the stuff fast deteriorating?” Clint demanded now from behind Peter.

“Well, I – I tried,” Peter defended quickly, turning to face the agent, “but – but the stuff – the polymer – it’s – it’s too strong!” He protested.

“Then don’t line my corridors with it!” Tony exclaimed.

“You’re telling us, that if we hadn’t noticed it that webby-crap, we’d be in there for two hours?!” Clint demanded. Peter glanced back and forth between the two men, unsure who he was supposed to be saving himself from right now.

“Well, I – uh – well, it’s – it’s not _exactly_ two hours,” Peter tried in an attempt to offer some sort of reassurance, “It could be give or take…“ He shut up at the glares he was being given. “I – I mean we -we could cut you down?” Peter offered.

 “You do that.” Tony drawled dryly, and Peter nodded, taking the knife Natasha now handed him from the belt on her hips. He took a few steps forward, then paused, “But the – uh – the webbing’ll still last the two-ish hours.” He pointed out, before then ducking his head apologetically when Stark and the two agents gave him a look that said, quite clearly, they didn’t need reminding of the fact.

Clint went to open his mouth to say something – most likely snide – when he was stopped by another shout in the compound and a thud a few floors above them. “Kid…” Tony growled warningly, “How many of these delightful webs have you made…?”

“Well, there – uh – there’s one on each floor…” Peter confessed, and Tony raised an eyebrow at this. “And one in most of the corridors…” Tony glared at him now and Peter recoiled guilty “I’ll fix it?”

“You’d better.” Peter grimaced, then turn to leave to find the other victim of his webs. “Uh – kid?” Stark called from behind him, making Peter glance back. Tony raised his eyebrows expectantly at the kid’s blank face, then Peter suddenly realised the problem. “Oh, uh,” He laughed weakly, “Right – yeah – sorry.” He apologised hastily, now returning to Tony and beginning to cut away at the invisible strings.

**Author's Note:**

> (Shit title I know, but I don’t really know what to call it haha)  
> Ok, I LOVED this idea, and I hope I did it even a little bit of credit - it’s fairly short and I only really did about Tony because that was the idea I had and I wanted to write it quickly.
> 
> Hope it’s not too bad!


End file.
